vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Tyler
This is the relationship between the vampire, Caroline Forbes and former hybrid/the currently triggered werewolf, Tyler Lockwood. Originally, the two did not like each other. She thought he was hot-headed and temperamental, and he thought that she was spoiled and selfish. After Caroline breaks up a fight between Tyler and Matt, and Tyler kills Sarah, she's the first to realize that he has activated his curse. Tyler, suspicious of her, soon discovers that she's a vampire, only after accusing her of also being a werewolf due to her strength. She tells him that she's the only vampire in Mystic Falls, only in an effort to protect Stefan and Damon. She comforts him throughout his transition. After discovering that Caroline could have died by being so close to him, Tyler kisses her. Shocked, she slams the door in his face and later explains about her existing feelings for Matt. When Jules arrives, she informs Tyler that Caroline lied about being the only vampire and that she knows what happened to his uncle, Mason. Tyler confronts Caroline, believing she betrayed him. After Tyler hesitates in saving her from Jules, Caroline turns her back on him, and he leaves town with Jules without saying goodbye. Greta and Maddox kidnap both Tyler and Caroline upon his return to town. Caroline informs Tyler that they have been lined up to be executed in Klaus's sacrifice, however, Damon arrives to save Caroline. She convinces him to save Tyler too, and ends up running from Tyler with Matt after he turns into a werewolf. Later, Caroline informs Tyler that Matt broke up with her and he comforts her. Tyler and Caroline form a strong friendship. Caroline's jealous when Tyler brings Sofie to Elena's party. She compels Sofie to leave, leading to Tyler to confront her. They end up kissing and then sleeping together. However, when Caroline tries to sneak out, Carol kidnaps her and delivers her to her father, Bill to be tortured. Tyler and Liz save her and she soon begins a relationship with Tyler. However, upon Klaus's return, he turns Tyler into his first successful hybrid. As a result, Tyler becomes sired to Klaus and begins to rely on Rebekah for blood. Tyler leaves town to break the sire bond and, when he returns having been successful, is unhappy to learn that Klaus has fallen in love with Caroline. After Klaus's "death," Caroline tearfully kisses Tyler goodbye, unaware that Klaus has in fact, taken over Tyler's body. Tyler later returned to his own body. When Klaus bites Caroline, Tyler carries Caroline's body to where Klaus is, saying that he deserves to watch her die. After Klaus heals Caroline, he threatens to kill Tyler but she convinces him not to. Instead, he gives Tyler a "head start" and tells him to start running. Thus, Caroline and Tyler bid a tearful farewell, promising it wouldn't be forever. Before Klaus leaves town, he tells Caroline he has a graduation present for her and gives Tyler the freedom to return. Tyler defers from college much to Caroline's sadness. He returns to comfort her about Bonnie's death. They have a brief reunion, but Tyler reveals that he plans to kill Klaus, thus leaving town again. She warns him that it will be over between them if he leaves, but he does so anyway. When Tyler returns to Mystic Falls, he initially wants to get back with Caroline however their relationship takes a negative turn after he finds out that she slept with Klaus. He angrily confronts Caroline about it, ending their romantic relationship. When the other side collapses and Tyler comes back, him and Caroline share a brief hug. They are referred to as "Forwood" or "Tyroline" but less commonly, "Cyler" or "Tyline" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= Tyler and Caroline were initially mutual friends and would hang out sometimes and play pool together. This was probably because they'd known each other since infancy. When Matt avoided Tyler due to his incident with his mother, Caroline tried to make amends between them. Caroline joked with Tyler about getting drunk enough until someone is hot enough to make out with. In Season 3 Caroline tells Tyler she didn't like the old him. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In True Lies, Elena asks her for Tyler to which she replies that he has deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning her phone calls, so deferring she from having sex with him ever again. Later Caroline puts a ice on the face of Jesse to help with his inflammation after Damon hits him, He begins to flirt with her but Caroline tells him she has a boyfriend, Jesse asks where is he, to which she responds he's supposed to be there and that he deferred a semester, they have a long conversation and she continues to hold the ice on his face. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Tyler appears after being a long time away for the funeral of Bonnie, Caroline runs into his arms and they embrace. In Monster's Ball, Caroline and Tyler are having sex in Caroline's room, and Caroline tells Tyler about the ball, she wants him to go to with costumes of Bonnie and Clyde, he agrees to go to the ball with Caroline. They arrive at the dance, he tells her that is the hottest serial killer at that time arrives Stefan and invites to Caroline to dance, Tyler agrees and they go to the dance floor. At the ball, they are seen dancing and talking, later, Tyler reveals he didn't came back for Caroline, he came back to say goodbye, and go out to kill Klaus, who took his happiness away from him, Caroline is upset because she don't agree with that, she leaves him alone. At the end, Caroline goes in to Tyler's dorm room, and asks him to stay. She asks if his hate for Klaus, are stronger than his love for her. Caroline tells Tyler if he walks out of the door, it's over, permanently. Tyler is seen in a dilemma for a few seconds, and is seen crying, and walks out of the door, ending their relationship permanently and leaves Caroline, crying sadly. In 500 Years of Solitude, Tyler returns to Mystic Falls. When Tyler walks in the boarding, he hugs Matt, and says hello to Caroline, which she answers with a hi. They awkwardly stare at each other, and they continue to do what they were doing before. In The Devil Inside, Tyler speaks with Matt whilst they are organizing a party where he coyly asks if Caroline will be attending, Matt asks if he wants to get back with her and he avoids the question. Later on, whilst at the party, Caroline confesses to "Elena" that she slept with Klaus. Katherine asks how it was now she's slept with him just at the moment Tyler is walking down the stairs. Caroline turns around and the two make eye contact, Tyler is visibly appalled and he walks away. Sometime later, Tyler is in a room drinking when Caroline approaches, he tells her to get out and Caroline pleads with him to let her explain. Tyler angrily tells her the things Klaus has done- kill Jenna, his hybrid pack, thousands of other people, and his mother to which Caroline profusely apologizes whilst the bottle Tyler is holding smashes. Tyler doesn't want to listen and tells her the last time they were together she told him to leave, and now he's telling her to walk out the door. She refuses and he pulls his hybrid face to which she is shaken and steps back. Stefan suddenly appears and grabs Tyler, shoving him against the wall demanding to know what happened, Tyler tells him that "she screwed Klaus", Caroline looks down, embarrassed before walking away. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Caroline decides to move on from her relationships with Tyler and Klaus, at the Bitter Ball in the shredding station, she destroys pictures of herself with Tyler and also the picture that Klaus drawing for her, she says that she is making a decision and that these relationships are over. Tyler also decides that wants forget to Caroline. In No Exit, Caroline is talking with Stefan when Caroline's phone rings, She answers and is Tyler asking to her for Matt, because he haven't heard from him and he tells her that Nadia has been compelling him to forget things. Caroline tells him that she will go to his home but Tyler disagrees, anyway Caroline says him that she think that they can figure that out together, she hang up the phone. Caroline is sitting in the Lockwood's house, Tyler brings her a cup of coffee and Caroline says that she usually take it with a little more awkward silence, they smile and he says to her that she don't take anything with silence. She asks him if Matt is missing and Tyler says that, he just hasn't been home for two days and he's not answering his phone. At that moment arrives Matt, he is surprised to see Caroline in the house,then Nadia appears in the front door, but she's barred from enter the house without permission, Matt then allowed her to enter. Later Caroline and Nadia are discussing and Nadia reminds to Caroline that everyone knows that she aren't winning friends with her romantic choices, referring to Klaus, Tyler leaves the room upset and Caroline follows him, Caroline tells him that Nadia is just trying to get under their skin to distract them but Tyler tells her that what Matt did is easier to believe that other things that have happened, referring to her and Klaus having sex, Tyler ends the conversation and leaves the house through the front door. Later, Nadia is attacking Caroline when Tyler comes into the house and pulls Nadia off from Caroline. He gets her down onto the ground and holds her down, they wrestle around on the ground. Tyler starts snipping at her with his fangs ejected. She finally punches him in the face and speeds out of the house, Caroline looks Tyler surprised. Still in the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler is picking up some papers that Nadia and Matt spilled on the floor, Caroline arrives and tells him that the only thing that Matt remembers is that he and Nadia slept together. Tyler stands up and they make eye contact, Caroline gives him a half smile, she is turning to leave but Tyler tells her that he never said sorry and that no excuses for that. Caroline says him, that they can get past this together and that she just want that they to be good again, but Tyler clarifies that he still hasn't past what she did with Klaus and that the idea about them being good, it's not gonna happen, Caroline tells him that she understands and she leaves. In Gone Girl, Caroline is in the Salvatores house with Tyler, Matt and on the phone with Jeremy and Bonnie. They're talking about Katherine possessing Elena's body and all the things that she did to hurt them supplanting Elena and they remember that because of Katherine, Tyler found out about Klaus and Caroline sex. Caroline reaches the cell where Damon is enclosed to replace Tyler in caring for Damon, she finds to Tyler lying on the floor, Caroline asks what happened to him and he tells her that Damon attacked him. Later, Caroline and Tyler is with the others in the room of the house salvatores as they have to Nadia dying there, they're hoping that Katherine appears. After Katherine's death, Caroline is with Tyler, she tells him that despite everything, she feels sad about her death, Tyler says that she always sees the good in people, referring to Klaus, Caroline tells him she saw the good in Klaus and that she is a vampire with the same impulses as him, so she is allowed to make some mistakes along the way. That she slept with Klaus after Tyler walked away from her, that she don’t need to be hearing about it every five seconds. So he just can get over it or get out of her life but she is done feeling guilty, Caroline leaves, leaving Tyler perplexed. In Resident Evil, Caroline who is unaware that a Traveler has taken Tyler as a host, calls him when her mother doesn't wake up. Tyler who is possessed by the traveler tells that that her mother is fine and to wait for some more time. Caroline then talks with Tyler about Travelers motive and says that Mystic Falls is their home and they need to protect it and Tyler assures that he is taking care of it. In Promised Land, Caroline is talking with Damon and say that Julian isn't Tyler and that he has no reason to help them, so until she figure out a way to get Tyler back, he's just extra baggage. Caroline tells him to keep his torture happy hands away from Tyler until she figure something out and that she don't abandon the people that she care about. Caroline goes down to the Salvatore cellar to question Julian about Markos and the traveler's plans. Once standing over him, Caroline just looks at him, without saying anything, she say to him that he is permanently inhabiting the former love of her life, she says to him that Tyler is just a person who he stole his life without asking and that he deserves to be fought for. In Home, After Tyler is resurrected, he appears from the other side in front of Caroline, she says his name and he confirms that is really him. Caroline is happy to hear that that, and they run into each other's arms and embrace. Tyler turns away from her and tells her that felt different and looks for something to cut himself with. He picks up a pointed rock and slices himself across the hand with it, and they realize that he isn't healing and that he isn't a hybrid anymore. }} |-|Season Six= Although Tyler and Caroline have broken up, they remain good friends this season. In I Never Could Love Like That, a humanity-less Caroline, with the help of Stefan, have Tyler and Matt trapped in The Skull. Caroline suggests they play a game, called "Caroline Trivia", where she asks them questions about herself, and the person who answers the questions correct stays alive. Tyler and Matt are tied, until Caroline asks them what the last memory of her mother was. Neither of them knew the answer, so Caroline decides that they both will die. She flips a coin to determine whether to kill Tyler or Matt, but Tyler angrily stops her. Caroline continues to pick a fight with Tyler until he grabs a stake and tries to stake her. This plan fails, however, as Caroline grabs Matt and uses him as a shield in which Tyler actually stakes Matt instead. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Caroline apologizes to Tyler about everything that happened while her humanity was off. Tyler forgives her, and jokingly tells her that getting tortured by his ex and her new boyfriend is never good for the ego, as she quickly responds that Stefan is not her boyfriend. He tells her that he can't keep up with her and Stefan, and she apologizes again. He tells her that she's good. Liv interrupts them and Caroline leaves to make drinks. When she comes back, Liv is gone, and asks Tyler what he did. He tells her that he didn't do anything, but Caroline doesn't believe him. She tells him that he should work out his problems with Liv, but he gets defensive and tells Caroline that she shouldn't be giving him relationship advice considering all of her "Stefan-drama." He tells her to figure out her one life and let him worry about his own, and walks away. |-|Season Eight= In Coming Home Was a Mistake, Caroline attends Tyler's funeral. In the first attempt to have a private funeral for Tyler, Caroline mentions how she loved him so much and found a great friend in him as a way of saying goodbye to Tyler. Quotes |-|Season One= :﻿Caroline: I am gonna drink until someone is hot enough to make out with. :Tyler: Sounds like a plan. :-- Haunted ---- :Tyler: I said I was sorry. :﻿Caroline: You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little better than sorry. :-- Founder's Day |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= :Caroline: Let's play Caroline Trivia! :Tyler: I don't even know what that is. :Caroline: Oh, sure you do! You both dated me, which means you should know everything about me. So, I'm gonna ask you some questions about myself, and whoever answers them right lives. :Matt: You're sick. :Caroline: When is my birthday, Tyler? :Tyler: October 10th. :Stefan: Oooh! Looks like somebody's angry. :Caroline: (to Stefan) He's a wolf. It's his resting face. :Tyler: And you wonder why everyone hates vampires? Look at you, messing with people for no reason! That's really brave. :Caroline: Haha! See that little vein in his forehead? I used to think it was so sexy, but now I'm pretty sure it's just all the blood leaving his brain. :Tyler: Screw you, Caroline. :-- I Could Never Love Like That ---- :Caroline: No, not there, there. Still a little bit higher. Well, that's not a little, but... :Tyler: But, I'm bad at flowers? Yeah, I assumed you knew that. Caroline, why am I here? :Caroline: I tried to kill you. My humanity was off, but I still tried to kill you, and you're my friend, and... I'm sorry. :Tyler: That's funny. You and I moved on a while ago, but getting tortured by your ex and her new boyfriend is never good for the ego. :Caroline: He's not my boyfriend. :Tyler: Whatever he is, I can't keep up. :Caroline: You have to know, I would never do anything like that if it weren't for... :Tyler: You're good, Care. And, if you want to make amends? Let me get the hell out of here. :Caroline: Nice try! But, if I were getting married in an altar that looked like that, I would be divorced in a week. So come on, Lockwood. Next row. :Caroline: I made you guys some amazing drinks, with a little bit of tequila. Okay, a lot of tequila. And there's only one of you. What did you do? :Tyler: I didn't do anything. :Caroline: He said angrily. :Tyler: Nothing has changed. What, because she walks in here with a pretty dress and a new haircut, I'm supposed to forget how she acted? :Caroline: No, you're supposed to talk to her like an adult and work out your problems. :Tyler: You don't know about our problems. :Caroline: No, but I know about your problems... unless you're cool with only making it two weeks in the police academy and then having no purpose in life? At least when you had her, you were trying, Tyler. :Tyler': You're giving me advice about relationships, after all your Stefan drama this year? Do me a favor, figure out your own damn life. Let me worry about mine. :-- ''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime }} Timeline First Relationship: *Start Up: The Birthday (3x01) *On Hold: The Ties That Bind (3x12) **Reason: After Tyler accidentally bites Caroline, he decide to leave the town to break his sire bond with Klaus, so that he can't hurt Caroline anymore, so until that they are separated. It confirmed by Caroline in Dangerous Liaisons, when she said to Klaus that because of him and his sire bond, that Tyler left town and they break up. *Back on: Heart of Darkness (3x19) *On Hold: Down the Rabbit Hole (4x14) **Reason: Tyler left Mystic Falls to escape Klaus. *Back On: Graduation ''(4x23) **Reason: Klaus allows Tyler to come back to Mystic Falls, giving him his freedom back. *Ended: ''Monster's Ball (5x05) **Reason: Tyler still desires vengeance for Carol's murder at Klaus' hands and breaks up with Caroline because of it. He heads to New Orleans. Trivia *They share their first kiss in The Descent. *They broke up in the episode Monster's Ball. * They sleep together in The Birthday. * They have both lost both of their parents in the same order; father, then mother. * Candice Accola ships them. *Caroline was Tyler's first love. *Caroline was the first vampire he bit after becoming a hybrid. Gallery |-|Season One= 101-059-Caroline-Tyler.png 1x01-Pilot (60).jpg 1x01-Pilot (61).jpg 107-072~Bonnie~Caroline-Tyler.png 107-074~Bonnie-Caroline~Tyler.png Caroline-tyler-and-bonnie-at-founders-day.png Tyler-Care-Matt_1x22.png |-|Season Two= Candice-Micheal-2x07-Set-Pictures-tyler-and-caroline-16555021-302-322_large.jpg Normal_297.jpg Caroline-Tyler-4wood-Ilolololololollololloolo.png Caroline-Tyler_2x7...png Caroline-Tyler_2x7..png Forwood_2x7.png Tyler_looking_Caroline_2x7.png Normal_146_xoxoxxo.jpg Caroline-Tyler_2x8.png Caroline-Tyler_2x8-.png Tyler-Caroline_2x8.png Caroline_and_Tyler_2x8.png Normal_216.jpg Caroline-Tyler_2x8...png Caroline_and_Tyler_in_2x8.png Caroline-ty_2x8.png Tumblr_lkq8ztr32e1qjfkuno1_500.png Tyler-Care_2x8.png Tyler_and_Caroline_2x8.png Normal_488.jpg Caroline-Tyler_2x10.png Caroline-Tyler_2x10..png Normal_064.jpg Normal_092.jpg 6a00d8341c630a53ef0147e01b8e36970b-400wi.jpg TVD-CarolineTyler_1302205147.jpg Forwood,.,..jpg Caroline_and_Tyler_season_2...png Caroline-Tyler_2x10...png Caroline_and_Tyler_2x10.png Forwood_2x10.png Care-Tyler_2x10.png Normal_223.jpg Normal_311.jpg Normal_352.jpg Tyler-care_2x11.png Caroline_talking_with_Tyler_2x11-.png Caroline_and_Tyler_..By_the_Light_of_the_Moon.png Caroline-Tyler_2x11..png Tyler-Caroline_in_2x11.png Tyler_.,.,..jpg Caroline_with_Tyler_2x11..png Normal_176.jpg Forwood_2x11..png Normal_222.jpg Caroline_Tyler_2x11.png Forwood_in_2x11.png Forwood_2x11...png Forwood-2x11...png Caroline-Tyler_2x11...png Normal_456.jpg Caroline_Tyler_2x11-.png Caroline_and_Tyler_2x12.png Forwood_2x12.png Normal_twelve0277.jpg Tyler-Caroline_2x12.png Tler-Caroline_2x12.png Tyler-Care_2x12.png Normal_twelve_xoxox.jpg Forwood_2x12...png Tyler-Care_2x13.png Tyler-Care_2x13..png DaddyIssues002.png Tyler_saving_Caroline_2x13.png Normal_513.jpg Care-Tyler_2x13.png Caroline_is_mad_with_Tyler_2x13-.png Caroline_and_Tyler_.,.,.,.jpg Tyler_visits_Caroline_2x1.png Tyler-Caroline-2x20-tyler-and-caroline-21538609-1921-1080.jpg Tyler-Care_2x20.png Caroline_and_Tyler.,.,.jpg Tyler-Caroline_2x21.png Care-Ty_2x21.png Forwood_2x21.png ForwoodForeveerr.jpg |-|Season Three= Care-Ty_3x1.png Caroline-Tyler_3x1.png Tyler_and_Caroline_3x1.png Tyler-Caroline_in_3x1.png Tyler-Care_3x1.png Tyler-Care_in_3x1.png 301VampireDiaries0641.jpg 301VampireDiaries0697.jpg 301VampireDiaries0698.jpg 301VampireDiaries1463.jpg 301VampireDiaries1468.jpg 301VampireDiaries1482.jpg 301VampireDiaries1490.jpg 301VampireDiaries1492.jpg 301VampireDiaries1729.jpg 301VampireDiaries1732.jpg Normal_098_party_.jpg The_birthday_4.jpg Tumblr_lsdgi9pEIK1qagbbvo2_500.jpg Tumblr_lsdgi9pEIK1qagbbvo1_500.jpg Caroline_looking_jealous_to_Tyler_3x1.png Caroline-Tyler-Lucy_3x1.png Caroline-Tyler_3x1...png Caroline_and_Tyler_in_3x1.png Tumblr_lrltv6yloT1qc9r37o1_500.jpg Candice-accola-caroline-forbes-couple-forwood-kiss-Favim_com-436331.jpg Normal_441.jpg Forwood_3x1...png Forwood_3x1.png Forwood_3x1....png Normal_289.jpg Caroline-and-tyler2.jpg Tyler-Care_3x3.png Tyler-Carolilne-tyler-and-caroline-25876563-1280-720.jpg Caroline-Ty_3x3.png Tumblr_lshuf6OqgW1qjw5kzo1_500.jpg Tyler-and-Caroline-002.jpg Tyler-and-Caroline.jpg Forwood_3x4.png Tyler-Care_3x4..png Carolineandtyler3x3.jpg Caroline-Tyler_3x5.png Tumblr_lsoigvkig41qgz82io1_500.png Forwood_3x5.png Forwood_3x5..png Tumblr_m01o7dvTlp1qcv4glo4_500.jpg Forwood_3x5....png Forwood_3x5...png 111020accola-trevino1.jpg Tyler-Care_3x5.png Caroline-Tyler_3x5...png Caroline_and_Tyler_3x5.jpg Forwood-3x5.jpg Forwood_3x5.....png Candice-accola-vampire-diaries.jpg Forwood_3x5.-.png Caroline-Tyler-Elena_3x6.png Tyler-Caroline_3x6.png Forwood_3x6.jpg Caroline-Tyler_3x6.png Care-Tyler_in_3x6.png Caroline_and_Tyler_in_3x6.png Normal_candiceaccolaonline254.jpg VD_306A_0200b.jpg Tyler-Caroline-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Caroline_510.jpeg Tyler-and-Caroline-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Tyler-Caroline_3x6...png Forwood_3x6....png Care_and_Ty_3x6.png Normal_candiceaccolaonline433.jpg Caroline_and_Tyler_3x6.png Caroline.Tyler.3x6.png Caroline-Tyler_3x6...png 3x6_forwood.jpg Tyler-Caroline_3x9.png Tyler-Care_3x9.png Ty-Care_3x9.png Tyler_talking_with_Caroline_3x9.png Tyler-Care_3x9....png Tyler_talking_with_Caroline_3x9...png Tyler-Caroline_3x9...png 309VampireDiaries0966.jpg Care-Tyler-3-9.png Tyler_looking_Caroline_3x9.png Tyler-Care_in_3x9.png Tyler-care_3x9...png Tyler_and_Caroline_3x11.png 3x11-Our-Town-tyler-and-caroline-28324693-1280-720.jpg Forwood_hands_3x11.png Bracelet_forwood_3x11.png Forwood_3x11...png Forwood_3x11.png Forwood_3x11..-.png Caroline-Tyler_3x11.png Care_mad_with_Tyler_3x12.png Caroline-Ty-Bill_3x12.png Caroline_Tyler_and_Bill.png Caroline.Bill_and_Tyler_3x12.png Caroline-Bill_and_Tyler_in_3x12.png Care-Bill_and_Tyler_3x12.png Tumblr_m317fpfMnp1qkfvkzo3_1280.png 319VampireDiaries0402.jpg 319VampireDiaries0712.jpg 319VampireDiaries1399.jpg Forwood_3x19.png Forwood_3x19...png Tyler-Caroline_in_3x19.png Forwood_3x19-.png Caroline-tyler-reunion.jpg Caroline_and_Tyler_in_3x19.png Caroline_and_Tyler_3x19.png Mqdefault_(2).jpg Tumblr_m39u758StN1qf92t2o1_500.jpg Care.png Tyler.png Fd.png 3x20-03.jpg Cardance.png Tyler-and-caroline-dancing-at-school-gala1.jpg 3x20-12.jpg Tumblr_m3eiskKD5p1qkfvkzo7_1280.png 3x20-04.jpg Caroline_and_Tyler_in_3x20.png Caroline-Tyler_3x20.png Forwood_3x20.png Tumblr_m3gx7jioy91r463m9o1_500.jpg Caroline_and_Tyler_3x21.jpg Caroline_and_Tyler_3x21...jpg Forwood_in_3x21.png Caroline_and_Tyler_3x22.png Tyler-Care_3x22.png Caroline-and-tyler-kiss-on-the-departed.jpg |-|Season Four= Ctk.png GrowingPains12.jpg Cssd.png Forwood_4x2.png Losp.png Caroline-Tyler_4x2.png Caroline_and_Tyler_4x2..png Memorial6.jpg Tyler-Stefan_and_Caroline_4x2.png Memorial3.jpg Caroline-Tyler_in_Memorial_4x2.,png.png S4ep2p48.png Caroline-Tyler_4x2..png Caroline-Tyler_in_4x2.png Losd.png Tyler_and_Caroline_4x3.png Tyler-Caroline_4x3.png Hay-Car-Tyler_4x5.png Tvd2_500.jpg Hayley_caroline_and_tyler.png Caroline-Tyler_4x5.png Caroline-Tyler_4x5--.png Caroline-Tyler_4x6...png Care-Ty_4x6.png Caroline-Tyler_4x6.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h54m02s19.png Caroline-Tyler_4x6,.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h11m16s118.png Caroline_and_Tyler_4x6.png Caroline-Klaus-Hayley-and-Tyler-in-TVD-4x07-My-Brothers-Keeper.png Caroline_and_Tyler_in_4x9..png 409_-_023.jpg 409_-_021.jpg 698083693-1-.jpg Vampire-Diaries-600x450.jpg Ty-Stef-Care_4x9.png Stef-Ty-Care_4x9.png Caroline-Tyler_in_4x9...png 409_-_117.jpg Hayley-Caroline-Tyler_4x9.png Hay-Forwood_4x9.png Caroline_and_Tyler_in_4x10....png Caroline-Tyler_4x10...png Caroline_and_Tyler_in_4x10.png Forwood_4x10.png Caroline_and_Ty_4x10.png Forwood_4x10--.png Care-Tyler_4x13.png Care-Ty-Klaus_4x13..png Forwood_4x13.png S4ep13-5.png Forwood_4x13.,.png S4ep13-14.png Caro-Tyler_4x13.png Caroline_and_Tyler_in_4x13.png Carrying-car.jpg TVD_4x132.jpg Caroline-Tyler_4x13...png Tyler-Care_4x14.png Caroline-Tyler_4x14.png Caro-Tyler_4.14-.png Caroline-Tyler_4x14,,.png Caroline_and_Tyler_4.14.png Klaus-Caroline-Tyler_4x14.png Caro-Ty_4x14.png VD414HD_1292.jpg Caroline_and_Tyler_in_4x14...png VD414HD_1285.jpg VD414HD_1281.jpg VD414HD_1276.jpg VD414HD_1303.jpg Fos.png VD414HD_1789.jpg Tyler-caroline.jpg Caroline_and_Tyler_kiss_4x14.png Caro-Tyler_4x14.png Letter.png Carolinetyperpictures.jpg Tyler_and_Caroline_in_4-19.png Tyler-and_Caroline_reunion_4x19.png Caroline-and-Tyler-in-TVD-4_19-Pictures-of-You.png Tyler_and_Caroline_4x19.png Maxresdefault.jpg Forwood_kiss_4x19.png Tumblr n28in3hewO1r9xerro6 250.gif |-|Season Five= Forwood.png TVD_1603.jpg Caroline-and-tyler-bonnies-funeral.jpg Forwood_TVD_5x04.jpg Caroline_and_Tyler.jpg TVD_1615.jpg Forwood.,..jpg TylerAndCaroline.jpg Forwood_TVD_5x05.jpg Caroline_and_Tyler_5x5.png Caroline-Tyler_5x5-.png Caroline_and_Tyler_5x5.,.,.jpg Forwood_3_TVD_5x05.jpg Forwood_5x5.png Caroline-Tyler_5x5...png TVD_0664.jpg Caroline_and_Tyler_5.5.png Caroline_and_Tyler_in_5x5-.png TYLER-CAROLINE.,.,..png Forwood_4_TVD_5x05.jpg Forwood_dance_5x5.png Tyler_and_Caroline_monster_ball.jpg Tyler_and_Caroline_5x5..png Tyler-Caroline_5.5.png Caroline-Tyler.,.5x5.png Caroline-Tyler_5x5.png Tyler-Caroline_5x5.png Bon-Jer-Matt-Caroline_and_Tylerr_5x11.png Caroline-Tyler_5x12.png Care-ty_5x12.png Caroline_and_Tyler_in_5x12.png Tyler-Caroline_5x14-.png H104a-227-vam-110-13.jpg Caroline-Tyler_5x14...png Care_and_Tyler_5x14.png Caroline-Tyler_5x14.png Caroline-Tyler-Nadia_5x14.png Caroline-Tyler_5x5..,.png Care-Ty_5x14.png Noexitforwood.jpg Tyler-Caroline-Matt_5x14.png Tyler-Caroline_in_5x14....png Tyler_-_Caroline_5-14.png Tyler-Caroline_in_5x14.png Tyler,_Matt_and_Caroline_5x15.png Caroline_founds_Tyler_5x15.png Care-Stef-Ty_5x15.png Ty-Caroline_5x15.png Caroline-Tyler_5x15.png Caroline_stops_Tyler_5x15.png Tyler-Caroline_5x15.png Tyler-Caroline_5x15....png Caroline_talking_with_Tyler_5x15.png Tyler_and_Care_5x15.png Caroline_and_Tyler_5x22.png FORWOOD_5X22.png Tyler-Caroline_5x22.png Tyler_5x22.png Ty-Caroline_5x22..png Tyler-Caroline_5x22-.png Ty-Ele-Stefan-Care_5x22.png Jer-Ty-Ele-Rick-Stef-Care_5x22.png 6X18-75-CarolineMattTyler.png 6X21-39-TylerCaroline.png 6X21-68-TylerCaroline.png 6X22-87-BonnieMattTylerAlaricStefanCaroline.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship